xA new lifex
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: This is about 2 best friends, Dusk and Daimon who fall into the hands of the Akatsuki... how will it play out, will they have a reason to go home? or will their chance be gone.. read on! contains Yaoi!


so I don't own Naruto!

but I own my characters

Dawn, Dusk ,Daimon and the parents

X-A new life-x

Walking home from collage with my best friend Daimon, (he's gay B.T.W.) and smoken hot! So as I was saying… Daimon and were walking back to my place, since my mom said she would be out with my sister, I have no father… he died at war about 3 years ago and my mom tried to explain it too my sister which is only 6, my mom got too fed up, and often gets in fights with me and my sister.

Of course I always protect my sister! Why wouldn't I… her name is Dawn Snow, mine Dusk Snow our father named us. Not really a name to laugh at… but I have to say, Damn it's a weird name!

Daimon and I sit in my basement and search through my anime DVD's, " Dusk we seriously need to watch Death Note!" (do not own), I sigh… "Daimon, Daimon, Daimon… when will you learn, Naruto's the way to go." I grin darkly.

I twirl my strand of white hair that is hidden in my wavy black as coal hair, I take out my ponytail and my hair falls loosely to my back, " guess ive got no choice, since you are the boss." Daimon grins, his messy red as an apple L from Death Note hair, yes… he's dedicated to his anime… I mentally sigh.

I turn on the TV and we watch the episode where, Kakuzu and Hidan are fighting the leaf ninja… then the TV freezes… "BAKA!" I walk towards the TV, and go to put my hand on it, my fingertips seem to go right through the screen… "huh!" I gasp as I get sucked through halfway Daimon shrieks as he grabs my ankle and tries to pull me back.

But we both get pulled through in the end, Damn… I land on my face as I hit the ground, right in front of Hidan, "who the fuck are you!" I sigh and smile as I look up, "heey…" I sit up and look at Asuma-Sensai… "sup bro?" I smile like an idiot.

" Kiddo time to get up…" Daimon helps me up, "awe! But why, 5 more minutes!" I pout, " plus I am a adult…" I fold my arms childishly…

" Hidan… bring the two um… non ninjas with us… we will finish our fight later, plus ive been informed that we have a meeting as of now." Kakuzu sighs.

"hmm…" I grin evilly, Hidan grabs my waist and holds me under his arm, "weeee!" I giggle. " Boy… whats with her…" Kakuzu sighs. Daimon shrugs, "she's just herself, don't worry." Daimon grins at me I wink.

" whats your names… since we have to tell leader…" Kakuzu looks at me.

" Dusk Snow, and that's Daimon Night… and I am the um, AWESMAZING ONE!" I chant, " I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and fiiiiinnnneee!" I sing, since when im bored I sing.

Hidan chuckles, "and I thought I was nuts… she takes the cake!" my blue eyes grow wide, " CAKE! WHERE!?" I struggle, and then laugh, " damn, this is going to be a long trip…" Kakuzu sighs.

I hum to the music of, All around me- by Fly Leaf… everyone else quiet then I start singing, and my awesome practiced singing voice is, well… perfect… " I can feel you all around me, fickleing the air im breathing, holding on to what im feeling!" I smile too myself.

Hidan grins, "you're a cutie, what about giving me a chance what about-" Daimon grabs Hidan's collar tightly, even though he doesn't stand a chance. " watch it bud… plus she has feelings for another…." Daimon demands that Hidan let me go, Hidan refuses which only caused Daimon to get even more pissed.

" Daimon! Im fine… plus I hopefully get to see, Sasori…" I smile getting all giddy. Hidan finally lets me go after about 3 hours, and where in front of a mountain side… I smile and jump on Hidan's back he grumbles and I tug on his hair, " ride on horsy!" I yank harder Hidan just swears.

" are you sure she's an adult?" Kakuzu asks sternly, " yes, but she is 50% crazy, 30% childish, and 20% normalish…" Daimon says.

"hmm…" Kakuzu does a hand sign and the mountains wall that faces us splits to show a empty cave, with a door to the right, I feel over happy! Whooh… we head inside and walk towards the door and down a long hallway too a large boring meeting room.

All 10 Akatsuki members now sit at the oval table, Daimon and I just stand to the corner, minding our own business, I am good at that… surprisingly, Muhahahaha! Pain looks at us with stern eyes, "so, who are they…." I smile.

" two kids that somehow got into our world, don't ask me how…" Kakuzu sighs.

"through my TV… and the name is Dusk, and this is Daimon… and I know who all of you are… Zetzu, Tobi, SASORI, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pain, Kakuzu, Hidan, and yeah…" I smile.

" Dusk, strange name…" Sasori smirks, "well my name may be weird but your 35 … you left your village 20 years ago, and now you are a sexy fine puppet!" I grin. Sasori shrugs. "plus Tobi is the oldest of you…" I point out.

" we keep them with us, since if they know too much… if we don't then our identities will be exposed…" Pain says calmly, " awe, we'll be good…" I smirk, "Hn…" Itachi frowns, I hug him from behind, his body goes ridged.

" Muhahahaha!" I get dragged to a chair, and sat down next to Sasori I look at him and grin, "Heeeeeeee," Sasori flinches nervously, " she creeps me out…" Sasori glares at Pain… I pout and compose my inner maniac… it was hard btw… but I managed.

" now about your sleeping arrangements, Dusk you can bunk with, hmm Konan… Daimon you can stay with hm.. Well maybe Orochimaru's old room." Pain causes me to frown, he looks over at me and sighs… "what?" he sighs once again 'Damn that's getting annoying!' "I want to stay with Daimon, he's my best friend… and um, don't tell Konan I really don't like her." I whisper the last part loudly.

Konan glares, and gets up and grabs my collar and half drags me to another room, must be hers… "hm, not bad a bit dreary…" I look around and notice it must not be Konan's room, but Orochimaru's old room when he used to be in the Akatsuki now im even more excited! Konan leaves after… leaving me alone.

Eh, I don't really care sure she can be cool and all, but I would make a waaay better Akatsuki member. I search around the room and it is mostly empty… Damn… I look in the mirror above the sink in the good enough sized bathroom, with a shower and a toilette haha durr, I look like a mess! My hair has dirt in it and my makeup a disaster, my clothes aren't any better.

I get undressed and feeling a tad uncomfortable about actually being in Lord Orochimaru's room, I finish my shower quickly and wrap a towel around myself and find something to wear, not much choices, since im only 5"6 and Orochimaru is way taller! I search through the drawers and find an outfit black ninja pants and a black and netted shirt, the only coverage is the shoulders and to my ribcage… yes the girls are covered, but man do they ever look big! Did Orochimaru have a girl here, or did he cross dress? This causes me to laugh.

I straighten my hair and put it into a ponytail to the back of my head only my chin length bangs and white streak left out, Damn I look good! And I look for some makeup and find some of Orochimaru's, this causes me too laugh again I put on some foundation… no not white, and eyeliner and lip-gloss.

I walk around the halls and memorize everywhere I go, I have a great memory and then it hits me! Dawn is back at home, with our evil mother, well… not that evil I guess but still.

' _Hello Dusk, this is our first time chatting…"_

"_what! Who is this!?" I look around paranoid._

" _I am your inner monster, the 10 tails…"_

"_you gotta be kidding me! The 10 tails is the Kyuubi that the Akatsuki want to create!" I yell._

" _well, they don't know that the 10 tails is not a solid form, as of yet… and I formed inside of you kiddo, you have a massive amount of power now, so you must be careful of the Akatsuki…"_

"_hmm, well… this should be fun!" I smile._

"_that's the spirit kiddo, I will help whenever you ask, with chakra and all that, stuff you normally cant do…"_

_I mentally high five the 10 tails, and get brought back to reality!_

" earth to Dusk!" Daimon shakes my shoulders, I look at him and smile.. "whats with you, your just randomly standing in the hallway…. Everyone's watching." I look around, "and mumbling to yourself…" Sasori holds my face and squeezes my cheeks… I mentally yell at the 10 tails and punch Sasori to the wall and trough it in about 10 seconds! I calm down my eyes black with red inside.

"hm, weird…" I smile, "amazing… just like our dreams for the 10 tails…" Tobi says calmly, im not surprised but everyone else was… I give a thumbs up, "well, there's nothing wrong with me…" I pause.. Look at Daimon and we burst into laughter.

"hahahahaha!" we hug, I look at the grumpy Sasori who is covered in rubble. I apologize over and over.

He just nods, I get shown around the rest of the base… dreary cement walls, rock flooring, and torch light just bright enough to see where we are going. I hold Daimon's hand tightly, as I am scared of dark places and large crowds in small areas, like 12 people in a narrow hallway.

Daimon wraps an arm around my shoulders, I feel a bit safer… not exactly with a bunch of S- Rank criminals! But to be truthful… ive always wanted to meet them im sure many Naruto fans would as well… most people don't usually get a chance like this, more like one and a million, well two and a million for me and my buddy, Daimon has been my friend for years well since grade 9, when he saw me crying on the school steps.

**Flash back-**

**I had just walked to school, a black eye and a red sore cheek my mother had hit me because she was depressed about my father saying he was leaving soon, sure my sister and I were very sad for our father to leave… but that was in a year and a half close to two.**

**So by my first year of collage he would be in Iran fighting for our state, USA! My mother takes everything to heart way to quickly and my sister and I get the worst of it, like if I don't say I enjoy my supper right away I get yelled at.**

**So sitting on the school steps sobbing, someone puts a hand on my shoulder and I look up, it's the guy everyone calls a 'Goth' but I think that's harsh, well… he kind of is, I also heard that he's gay.**

**He sits down but I look away since im very shy, he smiles at me and I smile back but I keep quiet. " my name is Daimon Night, may I ask what is yours?" he said softly.**

" **D-Dusk Snow…" I try to stop my tears but god its freaking hard! He hugs me, I hesitate but hug back I feel so safe and calm that I cry more and we hug for almost an hour, we've been friends since.**

**End flash back-**

We finally make it to another room, seems to be their kitchen/eating area, and we get told to find something to eat, I search through the fridge and find some milk, then find Trix an awesome childhood fave. And grab a bowl and pour away.

" um, its not morning, un…" Deidara grabs leftover rice balls, I roll my eyes "I love cereal, and I shall enjoy my cereal is that so wrong?" I say sternly. Deidara shrugs his shoulders and I grab a spoon and sit down next to Sasori, since he's just drawing in his art book.

" a new puppet, hmm?" I watch, he nods and lets me look.. "Huh ME!?" I shift away, "im sure you'd make a lovely puppet, with lots of poison needles, wings, and arms that have spikes on them that shoot out, of course with poison." Sasori grins, not a friendly one at that.

I sigh, "not sure that's going to happen bud." I start to eat and finishing quickly not a drop spilt despite my childish behaviour most of the time, im not messy like one…plus I am 23 but still don't look that way, people say I look 18 'eh, im not complaining' I clean my dishes and walk around again.

This time I make it to a living room, red walls, white carpet, black suade couches and black TV stand, coffee table, and game station. I sit on one of the couches and spot the Wii game, Dance Mania. I pop it in and start it up, Daimon stands next to me with a controller.

The song we choose is Butterfly, a DDR song that I am quite fond of I have practiced the steps on my own Wii, a couple of the members sit or stand around and watch us I smile too myself and thanks to my monster within I do even better then before, my swift dancing causes Daimon too smile… he barely caught up.

I laugh as the song ends, next we choose Captain Jack- no not Jack Sparrow… and I continue to dance as Daimon sits down after awhile about 4 songs later I need to sit down, Tobi keeping a watchful eye on me I think he knows I have the 10 tails in me, I thought how my eyes change when im using his/10 tails, power to prefect everything I do… like now, dancing my eyes change back after I stand still.

What I really want to do is train with Pain, since he has that Almighty push and pull, flying through the air seems fun! Unless I get hurt, im sure that Kyuubi will help me fight since without his power I most likely have no other trace of chakra in me, I also believe that neither does Daimon.

Well, im sure that we could find out im not sure if I should fight him I am a lot stronger and I really don't want to hurt him! He is my bestie…

I go and search for Pain, and find him back in his office/meeting room. I sit down on one of the chairs, he looks up at me and waits, "um, can I train with you I already know how you fight." I smile nervously.

" yes, I would like to see how you fight but I wont be going easy on you… you do understand… don't you?" Pain closes his book, I nod with a cheesy grin and get up and follow Pain outside, the wind feels nice warm and calming since the whole hideout is freezing!

Pain concentrates his chakra flow and I speak to the 10 tails and mentally ask for enough power to beat Pain, but not kill him. And chakra zooms around my body black and red chakra cover only my hands.

Pain goes first with an Almighty pull and I get pulled quickly towards him, I take this chance to slam my chakra filled fist towards his gut and he flies backwards and a couple trees fall over! I smile, and sadly Pain gives up since he is badly hurt I guess I win haha, I apologize and we go inside and we go see Kakuzu in his dr. room, I sit and wait for Pain to be healed. But get bored and start to sing.

"Look at my horse, my horse is amazing, with a stroke of its mane it turns into a plane and turns back again when you tug on its winky! 'Ooooh that's dirty' do you think so well I better not show you were the lemo-" I get hushed… I frown but keep quiet and then leave when I know Pain is okay.

Tobi stops me in the hallway, " so you beat Pain, well done." Tobi pats my head, I frown… " Dude, im not a kid!" Tobi backs away slightly, but laughs darkly " you are too me…" and he walks off humming to himself.

I go back to my room and snoop around at the things that Orochimaru left behind, he even has his outfit as a kid and I seem to fit it, so I keep it on since it is kind of girly… I laugh and lounge on my new double bed, it has a thick down filled cover on it satin and same with the pillows.

That night it took me awhile to fall asleep, since I felt like Orochimaru might come into his room, and find me here… damn im even more paranoid now! And I get only an hour of sleep when someone knocks on my door, my heart speeds up and I shake I get dressed in the black outfit I first had on brush my hair quickly and open the door slowly and sigh.

"its 8 am, time to get up…" Itachi causes me to glare, "I only got an hour to sleep!" I go to slam the door on him, but he stops it… " why only an hour?" he says calmly. " I was worried that Orochimaru would come back…" and I yawn but as I left the room I fell and Itachi held my sleeping form in his strong arms.

He lays me back in bed, he must of brought me dango because when I woke up there was a plate on the end table, and a note saying ' we are headed out, when you wake up… so you can walk around Konaha, as your friend said you wanted too, we will be in descise so don't be alarmed… come to the front entrance when you get up.' I smile as I quickly eat the dango, and fix my hair again.

I see everyone waiting, Hidan complaining about having to wait… its true they looked like normal Konaha ninjas and soo cool! I smile and stand next to Daimon he gives me a hug.

We head out and make it to Konaha around 12, we left at 11... I yawn and then the 10 tails talks to me again, I pause as my eyes glaze over Itachi carries me.

" _hey kiddo, im sure you'll meet Naruto you know the 9 tails… he will notice something different about you…"_

"_huh, yah I guess… hey just a small favour…"_

"_yes, whatever you wish."_

"_um, can I use my Demon eyes I want to creep ppl out! And I promise to be careful…"_

"_hmm, well I guess but I can tell Madara is keeping a close eye on you…"_

"_yah I know, I think Madara is awesome! And I should probably shut up now, Daimon says that I mumble plus Itachi is carrying me right now, just like he piggy backed Sasuke!"_

"_well alright, your eyes will start when you wake up, good luck kiddo."_

"Hn…" I mumble as I come to all of a sudden I can see everything with a red tint, 'sweetness!' I giggle as Daimon tickles my side, Itachi lets me down and I look at all the leaf ninja's and spot Naruto, I dash over to Naruto and he gasps and I tackle him to the ground.

" WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto yells, then he looks at my eyes… "heey buddy!" I wink, I get off of him and he dusts himself off, "whats with your eyes?" Naruto says softly, I smile " I possess the 10 tails, but you cant tell anyone… if my um.. 'friends' over there find out im in deep shit!" I warn him.

Naruto nods, " mind if I ask who your 'friends' are?" I nod, "um, don't say a word… their known as the Akatsuki you had a run in with Itachi and Kisame… so please keep quiet their in descise so I really should go, but see you around… I'll sneak out tomorrow, meet me at the Hokage's office around 10am…" I smile.

"sure, sounds cool!" and Naruto dashes off, I skip over to the group… "Dusk, whats with your eyes, un?" Deidara asks with a worried stare… "im sure you'll know in due time Blondie." I wink, Deidara glares at his nickname.

We walk past the ramen stand, and I beg to go in for lunch Pain sighs but agrees… we order 12 ramen's and sit by the training grounds, I notice Kakashi sitting in a tree watching us, probably orders from Tsunade… I set down my takeout bowl and dash over with all the 10 tails speed and crawl up the tree with my black sharp nails.

Kakashi looks at me in horror, I just smile… "watching us?" my nails go back to normal, "whats with your eyes? And who are you?" Kakashi asks putting down his book, I smile… " Dusk Snow, im from, well… the states so not from here." I look over at the Akatsuki and they look around for me.

" might as well tell Kurani and Iruka to give up on spying on us, we are the Akatsuki and were not staying long, I have the 10 tails in me and no one else will know… do. I. make. my. Self. CLEAR!?" I growl, Kakashi nods, then my eyes go back to normal, and I pass out and fall out of the tree Kakuzu catches me just in time.

I wake up in my new bed, and turn over and fall back to sleep… im a person who enjoys her sleep… so no one should ever bug me, wondering how my sister is and if she's safe… I hope so.

(/o_o)/ Daimon's P.O.V. \(o_o\)

I share a room with Tobi, not my first choice… since he has such a weird personality that it literally gives me a headache! Tobi asks constant questions that seriously seem pointless, and then when he doesn't get enough sleep he talks with his normal deep voice, I hate to say it but it scares the hell out of me!

Tobi sits on his bed while I draw in a note book I always keep with me, I sketch a drawing of Deidara, skilled of course I was in art school at the age of fourteen , my parents were so impressed of my art work that while in school they had me join an art class in collage… when I first went there in grade 8 I was nervous but I refused for my mom or dad to come with me.

Jeez people! it's a bunch of adults I don't want to seem like a kid, yeah sure I was 14 but still, I met a professor at the school professor Ohba he was Japanese and sexy as hell! He spent a lot of time keeping watch on me during class, his grey greedy eyes rarely left me even though he was 32 and I was only 14 I wanted him to be my first…

And one day he was, I kept it too myself for years until grade 12, one girl found him doing the uh.. 'nasty' with me and ratted him out, he was forced to leave and it broke my heart! That IDJIT! So its been since that I have wanted to love again… but now that im in Naruto, my eyes have wandered towards Itachi Uchiha and the look he gives Dusk makes me feel lonely.

Ive been hinting, but its like im invincible… but I will have my chance im more of a Seme now, with Mr. Ohba I was the defenceless Uke well not anymore! I need to find away to get close to the Uchiha, I want to be his, and him be mine…

I look over at the door and it knocks I get up before Tobi does, I answer and gasp and blush as Itachi is standing there, his normal clothes are on, not the cloak… its like his Sharingan eyes are staring into my very soul! I gulp totally transfixed by his gaze…

" Leader wants us to go into town to get some food, care to join?" Itachi says softly just above a whisper, I nod just gawking like an idiot… Itachi waits as I get ready and we head out we walk at a normal pace and make it there in a hour and go straight to a market area, we grab various items and fill 4 large straw baskets ones to be carried by shoulder.

Now they where bloody heavy! Itachi pays and we head back, well I thought we were but Itachi and I go to the cliff by the hideout and we sit down I rub my arms, and look over at Itachi his eyes on me, I blush and now totally embarrassed! Itachi Hn's and pushes me down flat on my back I gasp and my eyes squeezed shut from hitting the hard ground.

Itachi kneels over me, "uh…" I gulp, " ive noticed that you where hinting your feelings for me, blushing every time I look your way… do you seriously think I wouldn't want a kid like you? Ive been falling for you since I first saw you, your sense of style really got to me…" Itachi says kneeing my manhood gently causing me to moan…

Itachi chuckles "jeez boy your to easy to read, now I wont ever go easy on you." I nod to show I understand, Itachi leans down and catches my lips in a kiss my heart beating so damn fast that I can hear it! I encircle my arms around his shoulders and he holds on to my hair and traps my legs in with his.

He sadly stops after 10 minutes to say we should head inside so that Deidara could put the food away, and to continue this in his room, we head inside and walk down the hallway to the kitchen where Deidara stands annoyed that we where late, and shoos us off, and we make it to Itachi's room and Itachi lets me walk in first I look around the candle lit room as Itachi lights each black candle…

"nice room…" I say softly and gasp as I get flung onto Itachi's bed, on my stomach and surprised Itachi yanks off my pants and boxers off in one swift movement I clench my fists on his bed covers as Itachi looms over me, he grabs my shoulders and plows right into me! With no warning, I go to scream but Itachi puts a hanky in my mouth to shut me up, I bite down hard the pain both agonizing and blissful ohh Dusk cant hear about this! Knowing her she probably will find out…

Itachi with his Uchiha speed continues and I hiss from the pain and panting with sweat on my forehead I yank out the cloth in my mouth and bite down on Itachi's pillow, my hands grab onto his metal headboard, Itachi nibbles on my earlobe and I moan, damn my weakness!

Itachi stops after an hour, and hands me my pants and boxers I painfully put them on and stand up but faint into Itachi's strong arms… he lays me in his bed and covers me with a blanket I come too and fall asleep after about 10 minutes, I wake up around 6 when Itachi wakes me up for supper, he told me that he made sloppy Joes… huh, they have that here…

\\(^_±_^) Dusk's P.O.V. (^_±_^)/

'MMMM! Sloppy Joes!' I grin like an idiot…. I look over at Daimon and he shifts in his seat, something is up… and im going to find out what! I get up from the table and walk to behind Daimon, he sits next to Itachi.

" Daimon dear, who has hurt you…." I ask with a hint of darkness in my tone, Daimon flinches Itachi just 'Hn's' I grab the Uchiha's hair and yank it back tell he's looking up at me…. "Itachi… what did you do to Daimon…" my eye twitches from anger, "your not the boss of your friend missy, plus he's mine now… so back off." Itachi's words were like a stab to the heart.

- now, when someone pisses me off… I get REALLY mad!-

My eyes flash to my demonic eyes and black and purple flames cover me, I jump on the table and dig my sharp nails into the table, ready to pounce on the Uchiha brat! But Tobi managed to grab me first before I could kill Itachi…. Damn! I am sent to my new room

with Tobi watching over me, this is sooo not cool.

_-_AFTERWORD_-_

So I had this on my first laptop, and haven't found time to put it on the site… I hope you all like it… and I'll try post more chapters of my other stories, I love getting reviews!

So I hope you read on..


End file.
